


海洋依存症

by Saito_cy



Series: Sea [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy
Summary: 于是，便沉沦，便依存。崔连准于他宛若避难所，是能够放心把呼吸交出去的存在，是甘愿被掠走空气的海洋。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704073
Kudos: 4





	海洋依存症

_**1** _

崔秀彬坐在练习室的地板上喘着气，蓝牙音箱不知疲倦地继续播放到下一首音乐，却没人有多余的气力去关掉它。

崔连准跳舞喜欢戴帽子。流了汗头发都会沾成条子，公司不让剪头发，刘海长了扎眼睛。他尤其喜欢这样——崔秀彬看着，注视着，视线若箭矢地，他的哥哥扯着帽檐将黑色的棒球帽摘下，用五指将刘海向后梳了再梳，露出漂亮的额头。  
有什么浅蓝色的水珠子沿着新剃的鬓角划过，流下，挂在下颚边沿。昨天才去补的色，崔秀彬陪他去的。所以一练习的话，就会十分夸张地，如这般浸染了汗水，流出的是满溢的海洋。

碰过头发的指尖会沾染上，留得整齐月牙般的指甲总会若有若无地带些颜色。汇集在锁骨处的是退潮遗留的水洼，顺着后脖子流泻的是蒸发凝集的海洋。  
好想，伸手触碰。

_**2** _

是什么时候依存上的呢。

声乐课，莫名控制不好假声的呼气量。明明平时都做得很好，今天音节却像被割裂了一样地从喉咙里迸发出来，突兀得仿佛不是自己的声音。  
状态不好，有过的事。  
可是心脏就是会沉落，会压着胃一样难受。嘴角扯出笑容了，肋骨里住着的小人却正在落泪吧。崔秀彬攥着歌谱给声乐室关上门，蹂躏着自己的头发长出一口气。

走路到练习室，门口是推着三小只先进去的蓝色头发。崔秀彬急急地深呼吸三下，心情要整理好。可是对面今天没戴美瞳，对上视线，深色的眼澄澈而锐利。心脏仿佛三两下被剖析透彻，吞进胃的负面情绪被一股脑地掏出来。崔连准把练习室的门拉至虚掩，回过头来牵住了崔秀彬的手。  
然后是捏紧，拉力，肩膀撞击在一起，锁骨硌着生疼。顷刻间眼眶里装下的只有蓝，还没补色的淡蓝。崔秀彬学着哥哥收紧了手臂，完美契合的两只人形。

“没关系的。”  
“知道你自己一直做得都很好吧？”

浅海是温暖的，暖流席卷而上。崔秀彬总想着，或许是崔连准这片海域对自己有定向的浮力吧。只是足尖没入，就能借着相互作用力，把压在身上喘不过气的东西全都一口气抛弃在地面上。  
于是，便沉沦，便依存。崔连准于他宛若避难所，是能够放心把呼吸交出去的存在，是甘愿被掠走空气的海洋。

_**3** _

崔秀彬卷着小毛毯睡在客厅沙发上。他干巴巴睁着眼睛，枕住自己半边手臂，漫无思绪地盯着在黑夜里寂静的天花板。钟表秒针行进的声音机械地罗列进耳窝里。

最近的行程要说很累，也没有到一回宿舍就栽进床里陷入冬眠的程度。但像现在这样凌晨三点多还清醒得能做数学题的情况，确乎少之又少。崔秀彬空落落的脑子里只有一只小人在转悠，与自己的名字仅有两字之差的，蓝发的那个——现在正在跑单人行程，迟迟未归宿舍的，连准哥。  
不行。思绪的天线一旦伸出去，一旦触及到了崔连准，乱七八糟的想法就像菌落繁殖一样膨胀、生长。行程肯定很累吧，消息也来不及回啊，大半夜的在外边冷吗，晚饭有没有吃——  
是真的好在乎。

崔秀彬深知，自己是适应环境比较慢的类型。从前刚来住宿舍也是，总有很想家的时候，总有因为繁复而杂乱的思绪难以入眠的时候。崔秀彬很依恋自己喜欢上的东西，杏仁牛奶，刚出炉的面包，妈妈给买的小毛毯，还有崔连准。  
说起来，意识到自己喜欢哥哥，也和现在的情形几乎没有出入。他好像是和身边的最近的东西太过相似了，感情的变化过渡得稀松平常，以至于崔秀彬并没有所谓“顿悟”的感觉。反而是自己也可以喜欢上男孩子这件事给予了他更大的冲击。  
可是这就真的太过平常了，平常到，全然不自知地，崔秀彬总觉着自己身边的什么衣物毯子，全都染了点儿崔连准的味道。到了冬天，身上都穿着毛茸茸的亦或是针织的，喜欢藏味道的布料，于是这种情况尤甚。

他仿佛在崔连准身上扎了无形的根，他们俩就仿佛什么双子塔，伴生树，是普鲁托与卡戎。一旦那人离自己太远了，胸腔的半边就宛若被硬生生撕离，整个人形的重心跑到九云霄外去，世界天旋地转得没有方向。

经纪人的电话弄亮了手机屏幕，崔秀彬手一伸摸索过去，刚按下接通就被挂断了。接着一条短信让行将暗下的屏幕重新亮起，内容无非是现在来开一下门云云。崔秀彬一骨碌挺起身子滚下沙发，来不及蹭到左脚的棉拖鞋，蹬蹬地就凑去门前，轻轻地扭开了锁。他的手汗多到差点捏不住门把手。

冬夜冰窖一般的空气像匕首一样扎了过来，挖走了皮肤之上萦绕的暖气，崔秀彬被冻得一哆嗦。经纪人哥却毫不留情地把门拉得更开，然后退到旁边去，让自己身后的人进门。  
崔连准手里攥着早上戴出去的针织帽，一身白地跨进暖气范围内，在黑咕隆咚的玄关里显得独自耀眼。崔秀彬这才想起来按开鞋柜旁的夜灯。橘色的光亮泄落，崔连准一声不吭地一只手扶住他的肩，另一只手开始脱他那双很难穿的尖头马丁靴。  
经纪人开始给崔秀彬交代说喂点热水早些休息什么的，可是崔秀彬的注意力只被肩头那只冰冰凉的手全数吸走了。不巧他又在崔连准快褪干净颜色的，带了点儿绿黄的淡蓝头顶上，捕捉到了几片纤细晶莹的雪花。

心尖在这一刻莫名被什么揪紧，酸的痛的都被扎破了，咕咚咕咚地灌入胸腔。

门被轻轻带上了，经纪人的脚步声远去了，崔连准的第二只鞋咣当落在地上了。崔秀彬十分认真地把哥哥发丝上沾的雪花全都一粒粒地摘走，距离近了，崔连准的呼吸仿佛都是冰冷的。旋即崔秀彬与哥哥深蓝的，玻璃珠一样的眼睛交缠上视线，再握住肩头那只把自己冰得有些痛的手，将它带至自己的背后。  
崔连准摸起来真的好冷好冷，抱着他的时候崔秀彬甚至觉得自己在发烧。所以他用自己热乎的大手碰住了哥哥的脸，缱绻而深邃的吻，像是要蒸发掉整片海洋一般。

其实，崔秀彬从来不吝啬于自己付出些什么，给予些什么——说他性格好也好傻也罢，总之自己就是这么一个人了，妈妈也说过本质不是什么坏性格，懒得改就算了。很容易掏真心的人，对喜欢的人尤甚。只是崔连准好像是反过来的，如果不是真心喜欢的人，他不会随便把心脏裸露出来给你看。  
就像现在这样，崔秀彬感到自己的背被箍得好紧，几乎要妨碍到呼吸的力道。他们慢慢地接吻，压力伴着渐渐同步的呼吸散去，有什么温柔得要落泪的东西从左胸延展至全身。不接吻的时候，崔连准会借着身高差把半边脸贴在崔秀彬的颈窝里，身子贴得好紧，细碎的声音就顺着耳根导入耳朵里。

“秀彬啊，我好累。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“外面真的超他妈冷，还在下雪。”  
“嗯。”  
“一个人的话，真的话也说不好，还很无聊。”  
“嗯。”其实是在讲，想我了吧。  
“谢谢你等我。”  
“嗯。”我也喜欢哥。

嘟嘟囔囔停止，空气归于沉寂，温度心跳同步。

“哥，辛苦了。”

也多依存着我吧。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER: https://hnmysaito.lofter.com/post/30fb3bfc_1c742dbdf


End file.
